Mon horizon
by Nyny-chan
Summary: A une autre époque, dans un autre lieu, les chemins de Sakura et Syaoran (lionel) vont à nouveau se croiser, mais sauront-il reconnaître en eux cette force qui les lie ? CHAPITRE UNIQUE review please !


Sakura s'éveilla et s'étira paresseusement dans son lit par ailleurs immense. Elle leva la tête pour jeter un regard furtif à son réveil : 7 : 45.

« Encore en retard Mademoiselle ? »

Sakura aperçut alors sa dame de compagnie et confidente :Tomoyo dans l'encadrement de la porte qui la toisait d'un regard amusé.

« On le dirait bien dit-elle en s'étirant de nouveau. Et je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ! Ajoutât-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Mais, madame exige que les servantes vous appelle ainsi, tentât de se justifier Tomoyo

Et bien « Madame » se trompe et appelle moi donc Sakura.

Bien Mad… Sakura, mais il est temps de vous lever à présent, dit-elle en s'approchant de la penderie prés du lit de Sakura. Votre mère veut vous voire.

Que me veut-elle ?

Je ne sait pas mais apparemment c'est important, dit-elle en déposant des habits pour Sakura sur le lit. Habillé vous maintenant. »

Sakura pénétra dans une vaste pièce, Yunei Hiragizawa se tenait assise derrière un bureau aux dimensions impressionnantes.

« Vous vouliez me parler, mère ? Demandât Sakura en s'approchant.

En effet ma fille je… mais elle ne pus continuer sa phrase prise par une violente quinte de toux.

Sakura accourue aussitôt :

Mère, calmer vous le docteur vous à dit de vous ménager, avez-vous bien pris vos médicaments ce matin ?

C'est à ce propos que je t'ai fait venir assis toi veux tu… ?

Cette dernière s'exécutât intriguée.

Comme tu le sait je suis gravement malade et…

Mais le docteur à dit que vous aviez de grandes chances de guérison, s'écria t-elle.

Peu importe, si je t'es fait venir c'est pour te prévenir que je compte annoncer officiellement tes fiançailles lors de ton 19ème anniversaire.

Quoi ? La stupéfaction envahit Sakura, elle n'avait jamais envisagé le mariage et n'avait même jamais été amoureuse.

C'est quelqu'un de bien, il te rendra heureuse.

Vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'emporta Sakura, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider ! fis t-elle outrée.

Calme toi, je veux simplement m'assurer que quand j'en viendrais à mourir quelqu'un prendra soin de toi.

Non, je refuse ! Criât-elle.

Tu n'as pas le choix.

Le regard de Yunei exprimait une profonde détermination et Sakura s'effondrât en larmes.

Je vous en pris je ne veut pas sanglotât-elle.

Comprend moi en tant que mère…

Mais La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! s'emporta t-elle.

Aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche consciente de son erreur.

Je suis désolé ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Va, j'ai prit ma décision… »

Sakura sortit de la pièce en courant, elle se jeta sur son lit pour y déverser toutes ses larmes. Alertée par ses sanglots Tomoyo vint la rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Yunei demeurait assise derrière son bureau, elle avait pris cette décision par amour pour Sakura mais à présent elle doutait, les mots de la jeune fille résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Certes elle n'était pas sa mère biologique mais elle aimait Sakura comme sa propre fille, son enfant chéris et elle voulait que quelqu'un veille sur elle quoiqu'il arrive.

« Madame, monsieur Lee est arrivé »

Yunei soupirât :

« Merci, Wei… Sait-tu où en ai Eriol ? Demandât-elle.

Il est en route Madame.

Bien… »

Elle sortit en compagnie de Wei, leur domestique, ils se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrer où ils rejoignirent un jeune homme : ses cheveux retombaient en mèches rebelles sur son visage, jusque devant ses yeux foncés, tout en lui semblait froideur et dureté…

« Bienvenue Syaoran, tu est ici chez toi, déclara Yunei en s'inclinant.

Merci de m'accueillir je vous en suis très reconnaissant, dit-il en s'inclinant à son tour.

C'est tout naturelle, souhaites-tu visiter la maison avant de t'installer ?

Non, je préfèrerait me rendre directement au Dojo si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Non bien entendu, Wei va t'indiquer le chemin.

Suivez moi je vous prit, ajoutât Wei. »

Syaoran salua une dernière fois Yunei et suivi Wei à travers un long couloir. Il marchèrent quelques mètres quant Wei brisa le silence « Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi n'est-ce pas ? » Syaoran leva son regard sur Wei, surpris et celui-ci repris :

« Non bien entendu, vous étiez trop jeune mais moi je me souviens de vous en revanche.

De quoi parlé vous ? Demandât Syaoran légèrement agressif.

Autrefois j'étais au service de votre famille, vos parents… Etaient des gens fantastique, je tenais à vous le dire.

Merci.

Nous y sommes presque, le dojo ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Bien. »

Un silence s'installa pendant qu'il parcourait les derniers mètres, Syaoran était songeur : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait parlé de ses parents. Ils longèrent un couloir puis il tournèrent : Le dojo se trouvait à l'extérieur et quant il sortit de la maison il crut entendre des pleurs.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura pris son petit déjeuné avec Yunei mais il régna dans la pièce un silence de plomb, les paroles prononcés la veille semblait flotté entres elles. La jeune fille sortit de la salle d'un pas lent, elle se laissa aller contre un mur, le poids de sa culpabilité pesait sur son cœur comme autant de regrets. Elle ouvrit une porte et respira l'air frais du matin, c'est là qu'elle le vit pour la première fois, il s'entraînait dans le dojo, elle fut subjuguée sans savoir pourquoi quelque chose l'attirât immédiatement vers ce garçon.

« Mademoiselle Sakura ! »

C'était Tomoyo qui venait à sa rencontre un plateau à la main :

« Comment vous sentez-vous, ce matin ? Demandât-elle.

Ho, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Sakura d'un ton distrait. Dit moi sait-tu qui est le jeune homme dans le dojo ?

Ho oui, mademoiselle, c'est Syaoran Lee, il est venu ici attendre son maître.

Ha ? Et sait tu d'où il vient ?

Pourquoi vous intéressent il tant que sa ? Demandât Tomoyo suspicieuse.

Pour rien, c'est juste pour savoir, c'est tout. Dit-elle les joues légèrement rosées.

Faites attention à vous Mademoiselle… Finit-elle, elle voulut partir, mais Sakura la retint :

Au fait où vas-tu comme ça ?

Je vais lui porter son repas, répondit Tomoyo, Sakura parut réfléchir quelques instants puis :

Donne moi ce plateau, je vais aller le lui porté. Tomoyo la dévisagea visiblement étonné mais finit par le lui donner. Merci beaucoup dit-elle en s'éloignant de quelques pas, puis elle se retourna vers son amis : « Une dernière chose, appelle moi Sakura !!! » elle lui sourit et s'en alla. Tomoyo la regarda partir, tous sa ne lui laissé présager rien de bon.

Sakura frappa trois fois à la porte du dojo et entra, il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir. Elle posa le plateau à terre :

« Je m'appel Tomoyo Daidouji et c'est moi qui vous apporterait vos repas durant votre séjour ».

Il daigna enfin s'approcher, s'assit devant son plateau et commença à manger. Elle resta là, la tête légèrement inclinée à attendre qu'il ait finit :

« Dis moi c'est toi que j'ai entendu pleurer tout à l'heur ? Demandât-il en repoussant son plateau.

Aussitôt elle commença à rougir et balbutia des mots incompréhensibles, avant de parvenir à articuler une phrase :

Je doit y aller, je vous apporterait votre dîner ce soir monsieur Lee.»

Sur ce, elle sortit du Dojo. Il resta un instant à la regarder, quelque chose le tracassait cette fille avait quelque chose de « connu » ce mot le surpris lui-même mais c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait, l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu…

Le lendemain matin Sakura alla directement chercher le repas de Syaoran, sur le chemin elle rencontra Tomoyo :

« Bonjour Sakura, la salua t-elle.

Bonjour Tomoyo.

Ou allez vous de si bon matin ?

Je vais porter son repas à Syaoran ! Répondit-elle, avec un sourire radieux. Le visage de Tomoyo s'assombrit.

Vous ne devriez pas Mademoiselle… Dit-elle d'un ton plat et triste. Sakura la regarda étonné.

Ne t'inquiète pas il croit que je suis toi, personne n'en saura rien…

Ce n'est par pour ça…

Pourquoi, alors ?

Vous ne devez pas vous attacher à lui...

Un silence étonné s'installa.

Pourquoi me dit tu ça ? Demandât-elle.

Parce que c'est un être maudit… Tomoyo d'habitude si guai parlait d'une voix morne, les yeux dans le vague.

Syaoran Lee est l'héritier de sa famille reprit-elle, mais c'est aussi le dernier des Lee. Ces parents sont morts dans des circonstances étranges et il en a été le seul témoin, cependant il n'a jamais rien dit. Il est destiné à la peine et à la souffrance, il est venue ici attendre son maître quand ce dernier arrivera ils partiront dans les montagnes et qui sait alors si il reviendra… »

Tomoyo s'éloigna d'un pas lent, Sakura resta un instant figé : un tas d'interrogations en tête. Mais malgré les mises en gardes de Tomoyo il fallait qu'elle y aille, qu'elle le voit quelques chose d'inexplicable la poussait vers lui inexorablement. Elle entra dans le dojo, posa le plateau devant elle et s'assit en prenant bien soin de ne pas croisé son regard. Il du remarqué sa gêne puisqu'il lui dit :

« Ils te l'ont dit n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle releva la tête surprise.

« Alors toi aussi tu va me fuir maintenant que tu sait ? Toi aussi tu vas te méfier de moi ? ». Sakura rougit honteuse, elle voulut se défendre mais il répondit agaçé :

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne veut pas de ta pitié »

Sur ce, il lui mit le plateau dans les mains et la mit littéralement à la porte.

Cette nuit là, des images ne cessèrent de troubler le sommeil de Sakura : deux enfants ; une étoile au centre d'un cercle ; un regard d'un bleu profond ; une créature aux formes indéfinies ; des dizaine de formes rectangulaires lumineuse et …

« Syaoran !!! »

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, elle respirait bruyamment tentant vainement de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Cette fois quant elle pénétrât dans le dojo elle attendit qu'il s'approche et fixa son regard dans le sien, sans scier une seule fois elle sonda son regard. Il le soutint bien qu'étonné :

« Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement d'hier. Dit-elle d'un ton plat en s'inclinant.

C'était puérile de ma part de réagir comme je l'ai fait.

Heu… Bien… Bredouillât-il. »

Sakura lui sourit radieuse et il parut troublé par son sourire. Quant elle quitta le dojo, Syaoran la suivit un long moment des yeux : il ne savait pourquoi le regard fuyant de cette jeune fille l'avait mit si en colère la veille, il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi son regard et son sourire le troublé à ébranler son cœur qu'il croyait pourtant depuis si longtemps inaccessible…

Yunei était assise dans une chaise longue, elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle était là, son corps commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse témoignant de la maladie qui la rongeait.

« Madame, monsieur Hiragizawa vient d'arriver il vous attend dans le hall », Yunei soupirât :

« Bien, merci Wei je vais aller l'accueillir ».

Eriol se tenait dans l'entrée, ses cheveux très foncés retombés en mèches fines sur ses « yeux d'un bleu profond ».

Yunei le salua :

« Sois le bienvenu, tu es ici chez toi.

Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité ma tante et vous fait part des salutations cordiales de ma mère.

Bien, dis moi comment vas t-elle il y a des lustres que je ne l'ai vu.

Elle se porte bien rassurait vous et elle sera présente pour…

Bien je vais te laisser Wei te conduira dans tes appartements, l'interrompis t-elle brusquement.

Ma tante attendez ! »

Il voulut la suivre à travers le couloir mais Wei le retint, le domestique secoua la tête : « Madame est très affaiblie, ne la tourmentait pas davantage ». Docile, Eriol suivit le vielle homme jusqu'à la chambre réservé aux invités, la maison très vaste comportait en effet en tout et pour tout sept chambres comme celle là, destinées à accueillir la famille. Il lança ses affaires sur le lit, et soupira « Je me demande comment elle prend cette nouvelle » pensât-il, mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir cette réflexion.

«Pardonnez moi, monsieur mais votre cousine souhaiterait vous voire.

Tomoyo dit-il surpris, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer, comment va-t…

Suivez moi. » Le coupât-elle et elle disparut dans le couloir sans lui adresser un regard, il soupirât et lui emboîta le pas. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant une porte :

« Entrez elle vous attend », Eriol lui lançât un regard peiné et entra dans la chambre. Aussitôt Sakura lui sauta dessus le faisant basculé à terre :

« Eriol comme tu m'as manqué ! S'exclamât elle joyeusement.

Toi…Toi…Aussi tu m'as manqué Sakura, répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Dis moi comment vas-tu ? La vie en Angleterre te plait ? Tu as fait bon voyage ? As-tu parlé à mère ? Son enthousiasme retomba après cette dernière phrase : Nous ne nous parlons pas beaucoup en ce moment ajoutât-elle tristement.

A cause des fiançailles ? Demandât-il.

Tu es au courant alors… Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle veut me l'imposer, je suis trop jeune…Et je…je ne sait même pas de qui il s'agit…Mon anniversaire est dans quelques jours et je ne sait pas avec qui je vais me fiancer… Eriol la fixa, effaré :

Mais alors Sakura tu ne sais pas… Dit-il, puis il préféra fixer le sol, embarrassé. Doucement il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Sakura…commençât-il en la regardant tristement. C'est moi… » Finit-il. Sakura s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son cousin

« Je…Je suis désolé Eriol… Mais je… Sanglota-t-elle.

Ne t'en fait pas je comprends. » Dit il d'une voix apaisante en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Tandis qu'elle pleurait de plus belle, il lança un regard furtif en direction de la porte, où la silhouette de Tomoyo s'effaça. « Je te comprend parfaitement ».

Sakura s'endormit dans ses bras, il la porta dans son lit et la recouvrit d'une couverture puis il sortit sans bruits de la pièce. Une fois que Sakura eu sombré dans un sommeil profond, les images revinrent un fois de plus la troublée : une créature ailé aux formes indéfinies ; une silhouette d'homme ailé ; Syaoran ; un sceptre ; une étoile au centre d'un cercle ; Syaoran ; des dizaine de formes rectangulaire lumineuse ; Syaoran. Les images se suivait de plus en plus vite, elle reconnut Syaoran par trois fois mais son visage était différent il était bien plus jeune. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut elle-même, mais elle aussi paraissait étrangement jeune, elle reconnut Syaoran près d'elle, il était bien trop près et se rapprochait, il pencha son visage vers le sien et doucement leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact…

Sakura s'éveilla en sursaut et porta une main à ses lèvres.

Sakura resta dans les nuages toute la matinée, son rêve lui revenait par bribes, elle avait vraiment « sentie » ces lèvres ça allait au delà d'un rêve. Elle alla chercher le repas de Syaoran et se rendit au dojo. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il la regardait avec plus d'insistance que d'habitude. Elle posa le plateau et il s'approcha, tout en mangeant il la regarda intensément, la jeune fille quant à elle fixait le sol, elle leva la tête une seule fois et ses yeux rencontrèrent la bouche de Syaoran, elle rougit et baissa la tête. Après quelques minutes il repoussa le plateau vers elle, Sakura voulut sortir mais d'un geste brusque Syaoran, la retint et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne avec passion. Sakura eut juste le temps de se rendre comte qu'il l'embrassait que déjà elle se trouvait à l'extérieur du dojo, elle porta une main à ses lèvres. De l'autre côté de la porte, Le jeune homme faisait de même, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de l'embrasser ? Et ces images qui commençaient à l'obséder.

Il reprit son entraînement :

« Est-ce que mon cœur devient fou ? ».

Sakura repensa tout l'après-midi à ce baiser, cette sensation lui rappelait celle de son rêve. Le soir venu elle chercha le sommeil pendant longtemps mais quelque chose la retenait, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir dans ces rêves. Ses yeux finirent par se fermer et le sommeil la prit par surprise : tout était noir, les images qu'elle avait vue les nuits passées, défilaient en fond comme dans un mauvais film. Puis il vint à sa rencontre elle le reconnut « Syaoran » murmura t-elle, mais le nom ne résonna pas, le silence les enveloppait. Il prit sa main et l'entraîna par delà les images…

Ce matin là, Sakura se réveilla sereine contrairement aux jours précédents, elle ressentait encore cette chaleur qui l'avait enveloppée pendant la nuit.

Sakura traversa la maison pour aller chercher le repas de Syaoran, de ci de là des domestiques s'affairaient pour préparer son anniversaire. Des membres de la famille allaient venir de tous le pays et ont préparait les festivités avec excitation dans toute la maison. Sakura se rendit en cuisine, puis au dojo, elle frappa trois fois et entra. Ils se regardèrent étrangement, elle poussa le plateau vers lui, il y eut un silence, la jeune fille porta une main à ses lèvres.

« Syaoran ? Dit-elle d'une voit timide. Je… Je voudrais savoir, pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé hier ? ».

Syaoran parut réfléchir un instant à ce qu'il allait dire :

« Je crois que je voulais savoir à quel point mes rêves se rapprochait de la réalité ».

Sakura le fixa complètement déboussolée : alors lui aussi il avait vu, lui aussi il connaissait ces rêves obsédants où ils étaient ensembles.

Mais alors cette nuit … Sakura se redressa pour lui faire face

« Cette nuit… Qu'avez-vous vue ? ».

Ils se regardèrent intensément, Syaoran effleura la joue de la jeune fille du bout des doigts, elle ne pus bougé d'un millimètre, il effleura ensuite ses lèvres, il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'a pouvoir sentir son odeur. Le cœur de Sakura s'emballa, sa respiration s'accéléra. Le visage du jeune homme n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. D'un mouvement brusque Syaoran s'éloigna de la jeune fille.

« Je…Je » Balbutia-t-il, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, approcha son visage et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, tout comme dans leurs rêves, les mains de Syaoran s'égarèrent autour de sa taille et les mains de la jeune fille dans les cheveux du garçon. Les baisers se succédèrent sans qu'ils arrivent à se contrôler ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre leurs souffles.

« Je t'aime » souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers…

Il s'arrêta net, la regarda étonné et la repoussa pour lui tourner le dos. Sakura, rouge comme une pivoine bafouilla :

« Heu…je... pardonnez moi … je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit…je…je… »

Elle ne contrôlait plus du tout ce qui se passait et encore moins ce qu'elle disait, il lui était impossible de remettre ses idées à leur place.

« Je vais m'en aller » finit-elle par dire embarrassée. Elle se leva espérant un peu qu'il la retienne, voyant qu'il ne le ferait pas elle se retourna pour partir et dans sa précipitation elle fit tombé une petite étagère où se trouver tous les objets de valeur de Syaoran. Ce dernier ce précipita pour tout ramassé, confuse et complètement embarrassée, Sakura l'aida à ramasser, il y avait des pendentifs chinois et des portes bonheur, un seul objet se distinguait des autres : une chaîne en argent minuscule ayant sûrement appartenu à un enfant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, qu'il lui prit la chaîne des mains et elle se retrouva à nouveau dehors, décidément ça devenait une habitude. Elle regarda pensivement la porte qui venait de se refermer sur elle.

« C'est trop tard n'est-ce pas ?»

Sakura se retourna et aperçut Tomoyo,

« Tomoyo, de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle

Vous n'avez pas écouté mes conseils…

Maintenant c'est trop tard il est dans votre cœur.

Tu te trompes je ne l'aime pas. Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

C'est faux, vous vous refusez à sonder votre cœur parce que vous avez peur.

Je…De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça changerait dans quelques jours ma mère va m'enchaîner à mon cousin pour le reste de cette vie. Dit-elle tristement.

Personne n'a le droit de choisir à votre place pas même votre mère. »

Tomoyo s'éloigna, laissant Sakura à ses doutes. Aimait-elle Syaoran ? Avait-elle le droit de s'opposer à Yunei qui l'avait recueillie alors qu'elle était seule au monde ? Son cœur lui faisait mal…

Deux jours passèrent, pendant lesquels Sakura laissa à une autre le soin de porter ses repas à Syaoran. Elle resta enfermée dans la maison où elle sombra un peu dans la déprime à cause des préparatifs de la fête et du froid qui persistait entre elle et Yunei. De temps en temps il lui arrivait de penser à Syaoran, alors elle épiait par la fenêtre le dojo dans l'espoir de le voir. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait ce jour-là, elle vit un homme se diriger vers le dojo. Ce devait être lui son maître, son visage paraissait jeune mais ses cheveux étaient blancs, il les portaient longs et attaché. Elle vit Syaoran sortir pour le saluer et pour la première fois elle le vit sourire. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine : Elle voyait Syaoran sourire pour la première fois et ce n'était pas pour elle…

Le 1er Avril, approchait, la maison grouillait de monde, presque tout les membres de la famille étaient réunis, la mère d'Eriol avait même fait le déplacement. Syaoran et son Maître occupait le dojo, ils avaient décidé de reste sous l'insistance de Yunei, mais seulement jusqu'à la fête et à condition de pouvoir continué l'entraînement dans le dojo.

Et enfin, le grand jour arriva, on réveilla Sakura à l'aube, on l'habilla d'un magnifique Yukata ( Kimono de coton léger porté lors des fêtes), on la coiffa accrochant des fleurs rose dans ses cheveux, on la maquilla. Sakura restait impassible à toute cette effervescence qui l'entourait pour mieux cacher le torrent de sentiments qui l'habitait. On avait décoré la pièce principale et le jardin de lampions multicolores, on avait aussi dressé une gigantesque table pour accueillir tous les convives. Si son cœur n'avait pas était aussi lourd en cette journée, Sakura aurait trouvé tout cela magnifique. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, saluant les personnes de sa famille et essayant de faire bonne figure. Elle alla rejoindre Yunei et Eriol.

Syaoran et son maître pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment à l'aise. Le jeune homme détestait ce genre de fêtes, tous ces gens qui le regardaient avec des airs suspicieux.

« Allons saluer la maîtresse de maison » proposa son maître, Syaoran le suivit jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait : Yunei, Eriol et celle qu'il croyait encor être Tomoyo.

« Bonsoir, Mesdames, Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Bonsoir maître, répondit Yunei. Je vous présente Eriol mon neveu et Sakura sa fiancée. Syaoran manqua de s'étouffer en entendant le nom de la jeune fille.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Syaoran ? S'inquiéta son maître.

Rien, ça va… Dit-il en fixant Sakura, cette dernière s'obstinant à regarder le sol. Toutes mes félicitations reprit-il en s'inclinant devant la jeune fille et son cousin et il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le balcon.

Pardonnez-le Yunei, la foule le rend nerveux, s'excusa le maître.

Ce n'est rien » sourit Yunei, pendant que Sakura regardait toujours le sol tristement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit Syaoran au balcon, ce dernier regardait pensivement le ciel, il ne détourna même pas le tête quant elle arriva :

« Alors, tu es la fille de Yunei, constat-il simplement.

Tu m'as mentit, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? Demanda t-il sentant la colère le gagner.

Je suppose que je voulais une excuse pour t'approcher. Dit-elle simplement. Qu'est-ce que ça change, de toute façon ? Ajouta t-elle avec un sourire désabusé.

Je croyais que tu étais différente que tu n'étais pas comme eux … Répondit-il tristement.

Je ne le suis pas… Alors tu ne sais toujours pas qui je suis ? Demanda t-elle simplement. Mes parents sont morts alors que j'avais à peine six ans. Reprit-elle, j'ai écumé tous les foyers d'accueil du Japon, je faisais des fugues à répétition. Et un jour, alors que je mettais encore enfuie, je me suis perdue, j'ai pleuré un long moment. Et puis j'ai vu à l'autre bout de la rue, un petit garçon, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que moi à cette époque. Il me fixait avec insistance, sans savoir pourquoi j'ai voulut le rejoindre et quant il est partit je l'ai suivit. Il courait vite et à plusieurs reprise j'ai faillit le perdre, mais c'était étrange chaque fois que je le perdais de vue je le retrouvais au coin de la rue comme si… Il m'attendait.

Et puis il s'est arrêté devant une grande maison, je l'ai rejoint et il a appuyé sur l'interphone. Du haut de mes six ans j'ai compris ce qu'il faisait pour moi alors je lui ai donné la seule chose que je possédais alors : la petite chaîne en argent que m'avait offert ma mère…

Syaoran, la regarda stupéfait, il glissa une main dans sa poche et en sortit la chaîne.

C'était toi ? Fit il incrédule.

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de cette histoire, avec le temps les images s'effacent, mais je me rappelle de cette fille, je me souviens j'ai tout de suite voulut l'aider je savais qu'elle était comme moi : si… seule… Je l'ai conduite devant cette maison où je savais que l'on prendrait soin d'elle mais je ne pensais jamais la revoir…

La vie est étrange parfois…

Tu le savais depuis longtemps ?

Pas avant d'avoir vu la chaîne dans tes affaires.

Il y eut un long silence pesant, malgré toutes les questions qu'ils se posaient encore.

Pourquoi voulait tu me voire ? D'habitude les gens font plutôt le contraire. Dit-il finalement avec une voix qui révélait son amertume.

Je ne sait pas… C'est difficile à expliquer, c'était comme si… Je devais le faire…C'était plus fort que moi… Désolé c'est très confus…

Non au contraire j'ai ressentit la même chose… Tu l'aimes ? Demanda t-il.

Je l'aime beaucoup pas comme je devrait, simplement je ne peut pas décevoir Yunei elle est celle qui a prit soin de moi toutes ces années…

Heu… Syaoran à propos de ces rêves j'aimerais te demander… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car on la réclamait à l'intérieur. Sakura lançât un regard frustré à Syaoran et retourna prés de Yunei.

La réception suivit alors son court, Syaoran reprit sa place prés de son maître et Sakura au côté de Yunei. On annonçât les fiançailles sous les applaudissements de la famille. Syaoran regardait Sakura tristement et celle-ci voulait éviter à tout prix de croiser son regard. A la fin de la soirée après avoir salué tous les invités un par un, Sakura se dirigea, épuisée vers sa chambre quant elle se sentit tiré à l'intérieur puis plaqué contre le mur qui séparé sa chambre du couloir. Elle reconnut Syaoran, son visage réprimait une douleur intense.

« Tu vas épouser Eriol … Dit-il d'un ton grave.

Et tu vas aller vivre dans les montagne… » Ajouta t-elle.

Doucement Sakura fit remonter sa main pour placer sa paume face à lui « Mais est-ce que sa a vraiment une importance ? ».

« Pas cette nuit… » Répondit-il à mi-voix en plaçant sa main en face de la sienne. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et ils s'embrassèrent. Leurs mains entrelacées descendirent lentement le long de leurs corps et Syaoran porta Sakura sur le lit…

Sakura frissonnât, tira le drap sur elle et chercha d'une main le corps de son amant. Mais sa main ne trouva que le contact froid du papier. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre : Syaoran avait disparut et avait laissé une lettre. Sakura jeta un regard désespéré autour d'elle puis se saisit de la feuille :

_Sakura_

_Quant tu liras ces quelques mots je serais déjà loin, je suis partit alors que le soleil ne brillait pas. Pourtant si tu savais comme j'aurais voulut restait prés de toi et te prendre dans mes bras dans les rayons de l'aube. _

_Mais l'aube c'est l'avenir et nous n'en avons pas toi et moi. Même si je l'ai toujours sus si tu savais comme mon cœur se serre quant je pense que je ne pourrais jamais plus te revoir... Aujourd'hui comme hier, je ne sait ce qui nous lie l'un à l'autres, c'est étrange il m'arrive de penser que je t'ai toujours connu et toujours aimée. _

_Et ces rêves toujours plus entêtants qui nous unissent dans l'intimité de la nuit me revienne sans cesse me montrant comme une évidence que tu es celle que j'attendais alors que nos destins étaient scellés avant que nos chemins se croisent. _

_Peut-être seront nous heureux ensemble un jour, peut-être l'avons-nous déjà été mais pas dans cette vie… _

_Toute mon existence je n'ai pas vécut je n'ai fait que survivre sans jamais penser que j'aurais un jour droit au bonheur et sans savoir ce qu'était l'amour. Mais toi tu as changé tous sa, alors même si je passe tout le reste de ma vie seul ce moment partagé avec toi restera à jamais gravé dans mon cœur... Même s'il me fait terriblement mal, je remercierais toujours le ciel de m'avoir permis de partager cet instant avec toi. _

_Je vais partir dans les montagnes et tu vas épouser Eriol, j'espère qu'il prendra soin de toi autant que j'aurais voulut le faire..._

_Je t'aime _

_Syaoran_

Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer, « Non, il ne peut pas, je ne veut pas » avec toute l'énergie du désespoir elle se leva et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se mit à courir le long du couloir. Elle sortit de la maison en courant, à moitié en pleur. Heureusement elle le vit à l'autre bout de la rue qui longeait sa maison. Elle hurlât son nom en courant de plus belle dans sa direction. D'abord il n'entendit pas, puis il crut que c'était un effet de son imagination et enfin il se retourna et elle se jetât dans ses bras.

« Syaoran… J'ai crut…Dit-elle à moitié essoufflé et en pleure.

Calme toi… Chuchota t-il d'une voix apaisante. Soudain alors qu'elle semblait enlisé dans la détresse elle releva la tête et Syaoran fut impressionné par la détermination qu'il pus lire dans ces yeux pourtant embué de larmes.

Reste, Syaoran…

Sakura… Soupira t-il. C'est impossible.

Si tu le veut rien n'est impossible, s'exclama t-elle avec colère.

… Tu te fais du mal, arrête

Non ! Je ne m'arrêterais pas ! Pas cette fois ! Cria t-elle. Syaoran, n'as tu jamais eu l'impression que ta vie n'était qu'un long et pénible chemin que l'on avait tracé pour toi ? Moi ! C'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi…

La vérité c'est que j'obéis à Yunei parce que je le lui dois, parce qu'elle m'a sauvée. Je fais tous pour qu'elle soit heureuse, mais Syaoran… Qui s'occupe de faire mon bonheur à moi… ? Tu vois je marche sans répit sur ce chemin, je regarde l'horizon et je me dis qu'un jour je l'atteindrais et que je serais heureuse. Mais peut-être…Peut-être que sa ne sert à rien que j'attende de l'atteindre en suivant ce chemin que d'autres ont tracé pour moi, peut-être que c'est toi mon horizon… »

Syaoran se figea et la regarda plus intensément que jamais, il penchât son regard émut et pleins de larmes vers elle et il la serra dans ces bras. « Si tu savais comme je t'aime… ».

Un peu plus loin, Eriol observait les deux amoureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un petit sourire. Tomoyo glissa sa main dans la sienne par derrière :

« Je sait que tu aurais pris soin d'elle, mais lui tu croit qu'il le feras ? Je suis quand même inquiète, Eriol sourit.

A chacune de leur vies je les réunis, je les pousse l'un vers l'autres d'une façon ou d'une autres, mais je ne fais que ça, rien d'autres, le reste c'est à eux de le faire.

Sa ne va pas être facile, je me demande comment va réagir Yunei…

Je ne suis pas inquiet, ils ont toujours réussit jusque là… Et toi Tomoyo ?

Quoi, moi ?

Puisque je connais le passé et le futur, sa ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ce qui nous attend ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Non c'est beaucoup plus amusant de ne pas savoir. » sourit-elle.

Tomoyo s'approcha d'Eriol et ils s'embrassèrent.

« Tu ne trouve pas ? »

_**Alors ? C'était comment ???**_

_**Surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensaient s'il vous plaît c'est important !!!**_

_**Et je tient a dire pour ceux qui l'ont ou ne l'ont pas remarqué que ce texte comporte bien quelques allusions à « Fruits basket » un manga que j'adore par-dessus tous mais avant qu'on m'accuse de plagiat j'insiste sur le fait que se ne sont que de simples « clin d'œil » à cette merveilleuse histoire que d'ailleurs je vous conseille.**_

_**Allez une petite reviews ???**_

_**Je répondrais ;)**_

_**Merci d'avance**_

_**Estrella…**_


End file.
